


chasing you is like a fairytale

by super_batflash (gogogadgetnerd)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, First Time, Intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/super_batflash
Summary: Wally can't help how jealous and angry he gets when he sees those two together, even if they aren't technically together yet, Wally isn't stupid he knows it's only a matter of time. Before they get together, before Megan gets something that should have been his.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	chasing you is like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Wally's anatomy in this is strange, I know. But intersex and trans anatomy can be tricky to write about as a lot of it is situational, I did the best I could anyway, so enjoy.

Wally's not stupid, he can see it. He notices the signs, he knows that they'll end up together, he could see it happening long before either of them noticed. But he refuses to see the signs, ignores them, doesn't want to notice. He rather likes living in the dark, and hitting on Megan like nothings changed like he doesn't notice the way those to feel about each other.

But he can only pretend for so long, because it's not long until it gets really obvious and even the rest of the team starts to notice, starts to comment. Off-handed jokes about how 'adorable' the two of them look together, and it makes Wally angry. Which is just wrong, because Wally doesn't do angry or heart-broken, he's more of a happy kind of guy. But he can't help it, how jealous and angry he gets when he sees those two together. And even though they aren't technically together yet, Wally isn't stupid he knows it's only a matter of time.

Only a matter of time before they get together, before Megan gets something that should have been his. Because Wally wants it more, needs it more, craves it more then Megan or anyone could ever know. And it wasn't fair, nothing about this is fair. So Wally doesn't play fair, he cheats. With small smiles and little soft chuckles, flirtatious looks and touches that last a beat to long. Nothing obvious, subtle, just enough to get Conner guessing, wondering, interested.

Which leads them to this moment with Wally splayed out on his back naked as the day he was born, breathing labored and skin red from at least a dozen different kisses and the rush of clothes being torn away. And Conner's above him looking so utterly confused, because he's not stupid, he knows what a girl is, and he knows what a boy is, he's just not really sure what Wally is.

Wally feels like an idiot, because he didn't think this far ahead. He didn't think about what Conner might think when they got this far, he was just so focused on stealing this moment from Megan. Because she got everything else, she got forever with Conner, she gets a thousand different moments like this one with him, and Wally only gets this one. And it's only fair that he at least gets this, it's owed to him, because she'll end up with everything and Wally won't have anything except this one moment.

He knows how weird this probably is for Conner, because Wally's body is so confusing. In his head he knows he's a guy, but his body is sort of somewhere in between not completely all guy and not completely all girl. He's got these extra parts, that were a bitch to deal with when he first started puberty, but he's had fifteen years to grow accustomed to both his phallus and his uterus, Conner hasn't had that luxury, so he just sort of stares. Confused, but intrigued at the same time, and Wally's not above using this to his advantage. Wally can tell Conner's interested but he's not a good enough person that he won't exploit it.

"We can stop y'know if this is too weird." Wally breathes softly even as he's opening his legs wider, giving Conner a better view, as he trails a hand down to trace figures into his thigh so Conner's attention is drawn to soft pink skin. Skin that's dangerously close to his inner lips, he's tempted to play with them, but he's trying to be subtle, he needs Conner to make the next move.

"No, I don't want to stop." Conner says bluntly like he does everything else eyes glued to the patterns Wally's tracing into his thigh, he watches closely wants to see what happens next. Wally smirks, like pure sin, moving his finger closer tracing his lips ever so softly, he moans lightly at the feel, he's always been very sensitive he figures he might as well use it to his advantage.

"You sure?" Wally asks even as he slips the tip of his finger inside himself. He bites down hard on his lower lip to keep from getting too loud as he slips the finger in a little further, his cock twitches in response Wally groans loudly before he can stop himself. And Conner seems so mesmerized by the sight, it's almost too easy.

"Wally," Conner calls softly, because this sight is too much it's too- And Conner wants something, he's not sure what it is, he just knows Wally can give it to him and that if he doesn't get it now...Conner's not sure about that either but he needs this, and he needs Wally. He presses a kiss to Wally's collar bone, it's sloppy and wet because he's never done this, but it's enough to make Wally gasp and moan.

"C'mere," Wally moans out placing his unoccupied hand on the back of Conner's neck to direct the other for another kiss. It's hot and wet, and there's too much tongue, but Wally doesn't mind because this is what he wants Conner inside of him. But not just this way, in every way. He slips his finger out of himself and grips tightly onto Conner's wrist until he can feel the other's fingers brush lightly against his inner lips.

Conner pushes a finger in without a second thought, and marvels at the feel of Wally tightly surrounding his finger. "It's wet." He says softly sounding amazed and Wally lets out a breathy chuckle somewhere between his moans, because wow one of Conner's fingers were worth two of his own. Conner pushes a second finger inside, and Wally's soft moans gives way to a loud groan. There's no finesse to it, Conner's never done this before and it shows, he's shoving his fingers hard into Wally, it's a little painful but Wally likes the burn.

Conner, for the most part, seems fascinated by everything; the feel of Wally around his fingers and all the soft noises the other boy makes. The jerk of Wally's hips up onto his fingers and that expression of utter rapture on his face. Everything seemed so surreal and Conner's not sure he could ever get enough of any of it.

Wally moans loudly grasping his dick in a tight fist, he jerks once twice three times before he's cumming all over himself with a loud unintelligible cry. Conner pulls his fingers out of Wally slowly, wordlessly, watching as the other lays there looking boneless as he pants heavily. He's looking at Conner through half-lidded eyes as he recovers, swallowing thickly and still panting. "Just gimmie a second," Wally mummers softly sounding bone-tired, but it won't last long, super-speed had it's advantages. "I'll take care of you." Wally promises.

Conner nods mostly to himself, he seems more interested in the mess Wally's made all over himself. He swipes a finger across it slowly and Wally laughs softly murmuring 'tickles' as Conner sniffs it suspiciously. Wally chuckles as he watches Conner give it an experimental lick, he stops laughing almost immediately because yeah, that was hot.

"It's bitter," Conner says with a confused little frown, and Wally just nods because he's not entirely sure how to respond to that, "But I like it." Conner adds wiping another finger across Wally's stomach gathering up the other boy's mess onto his finger and sucks it clean again. Wally watches this display silently unable to look away and it's not long before he's ready to go again.

Wally sits up wrapping his arms around Conner's neck and presses himself up against the clone before pulling him into a heated kiss. It's messy and wet and there's just a little too much tongue; Wally really really likes being able to taste himself on Conner. "I am gonna make you feel so good." Wally promises pressing a kiss to the base of Conner's neck as he reaches down to remove Conner's shirt. Wally smirks at the new expanse of creamy peach skin displayed before him as he bends forward to leave hot open-mouthed kisses all over Conner's chest. He stops to suck at random intervals, hard enough to leave marks on a normal person, but not for Superboy that thought turns Wally on even more.

He reaches down skimming past Conner's abdomen to palm at the other's erection through his pants. Conner groans loudly sharply jerking his hips upward so hard Wally almost falls over, but he has a firm grip on Conner's shoulder. Wally shifts in Conner's lap so he's straddling the clone he holds onto Conner's shoulder tightly and grinds down.

"Wally," Conner chokes out and Wally moans, arching against the other boy's chest. Conner's grip around his waist tightens uncaring about the mess Wally's causing all over his abdomen. "Wally," Conner repeats softer this time, like he's asking for something but he's not completely sure what that something is. Wally presses a kiss to Conner's shoulder, he gets it he knows what Conner wants.

Wally kisses Conner hot and heavy slowly prying Conner's fingers from around his waist distracting Conner with a very...talented tongue. Conner groans into the kiss moving his other hand up to the nape of Wally's neck pressing the speedster closer deepening the kiss. And Wally almost gets lost in it, almost forgets completely what he's trying to do, almost. He pulls away for a second, but that's all he really needs, he softly presses a quick lick against Conner's jaw before he slips between Conner's legs sliding down the clone's body until he's kneeling on the floor.

Conner looks confused for a moment and frowns wondering where his lap full of speedster went, he reaches out for Wally but the other boy dodged his hand, Conner's frown deepened. "Just wait, okay?" Wally says pacifically, rubbing a soothing hand against Conner's thigh, "It get's better." he promises removing both Conner's pants and underwear in one go because, again, super-speed definitely had it's advantages.

Wally grips Conner tightly in a fist stroking slowly and wow, Wally had no idea Conner could look like that. Eyes blown wide cheeks flushed pink and he's not even blinking, he's watching Wally intently doesn't want to miss a second. And Wally smirks up at him, this was just too good, staring right into Conner's eyes as he sticks a tongue out a flick at the head of Conner's cock. It's barely even a lick but Conner's hips still jerk forward.

Wally's grin widens for a moment before he wraps his lips around the head of Conner's dick, resiting his hands against Conner's hips in an attempt to keep the clone steady but it doesn't matter. Conner still jerks his hips forward forcing more of himself into Wally's mouth, and really Wally doesn't mind he sucks Conner's dick hard and sloppy because he hasn't had much practice but lucky for him Conner doesn't really seem to mind.

He groans loud and grips Wally's hair tight in his fist trying to force the other down more, and he;s trying so hard not to use any of his super strength to fuck into Wally's mouth hard and fast but it's taking practically all of his self control. "Wally," he sighs voice strained because Wally's stopped sucking his mouth is completely gone form Conner's cock and he's just licking at the mess of pre-cum and spit on his dick.

"Just wait," Wally mumbles softly as he slowly works his way up Conner's body straddling the clone's waist so that there resting chest to chest. "Here comes the fun part." he mumbles softly into the crook of Conner's neck as he positions Conner's dick against his inner lips and slowly sinks down, both boys gasping simultaneously when Conner is fully sheathed inside of Wally. Conner rests his hands around Wally's waist gripping the other tight against him.

"Wally," he groans loudly and he's trying so hard not to jerk his hips forward which Wally is more then just a little grateful, because the last time he did this he was a little over a year ago some guy who said he was beautiful and smart and funny and everything else Wally had always wanted to hear, got what he wanted and never called again. But this time was different and Conner was his friend, and he wasn't just trying to use Wally for sex.

It takes him a second but soon Wally's rising up and falling back into place against Conner who lets out a loud groan and cums deep inside Wally. "Oh," Wally let's out a disappointed sigh because wow even that was too fast for him. But it's not really Conner's fault it's his first time and at least Wally had that. But still that ache between his legs isn't going to take care of itself, and Wally almost says this out loud but he really doesn't have to because Conner seems to get it.

He's spreading Wally out on the bed, and settling in between the speedster's legs gripping Wally tight just under his knees spreading the boy's legs wide, and Wally gasps softly; he feels so exposed. Conner is busy examining Wally intently to really be listening, he stares for a long moment and Wally flushes slightly and tries to close his legs but Conner doesn't let him. Instead he opens Wally's legs wide and positions the tip of his erect cock at his entrance and Wally gasps almost immediately because wow Conner recovered fast.

He slips in fast and Wally whines slightly because yeah that still stung a bit. Only Conner is addicted to the feel of Wally wrapped tight around his dick and wow the speedster was warm, he's pounding into Wally without any regard and Wally can do little else but grip the sheets tightly wrap his legs around Conner's waist and focus on the waves of pleasure rolling through him rather then the sharp pain of being filled again.

He let's out a choked moan when one of Conner's hands gripped his dick holing it tight in a fist and pumping it in time with his thrusts; God Conner was a fast learner. He's keening when the clone bites into the skin of his neck, still pounding into Wally mercilessly and God this was so good, Wally's doesn't even know what to do with himself. He's slowly coming undone under Conner's ministrations and maybe he's moaning too loud, thrusting up against Conner too hard and clenching his walls around Conner too tight but he can't help he's so close to coming he's right there.

"Wally," Conner sighs against Wally's neck thrusting harder because this was so good all of this was too good. And he had no idea it was possible to feel this good, this complete, like he belonged right here inside of Wally. It's almost like everything was getting a little better every time he slid home, he was seeing things a little crisper hearing things (like Wally gasping and moaning and begging) a little better and Conner was so addicted to this feeling in the pit of his stomach he didn't ever want it to stop. And lucky for him it didn't seen like it would, it just kept growing and expanding and-

"God Wally yes!" Conner groans loudly and he's not really sure what he's agreeing too and he really doesn't care because right now while he's buried deep inside the speedster he comes spilling his seed into Wally who is still gasping and moaning and looking completely debauched and beautiful but Conner can't really focus on anything except the blood rushing through his ears as he empties himself into the speedster.

"Ah-hah Conner!" Wally cries out and it's almost like Conner's release starts a chemical reaction that sends goodgoodgod ohGodyes tingling feelings up Wally's spine and he's cumming too spilling himself all over Conner's fist and whining loudly the entire time. He can't help it everything about this just feels so good he can't stop himself, but Conner doesn't seem to mind.

Conner pulls out slowly and Wally whines softly as he lets his tight grip around Conner's waist loosen and fall away. He reaches out for Conner pulling the larger boy down on top of him and sighs softly at the reassuring weight pressed against him Wally just bone tired right now and content to just bask in the glow of their post coital bliss. Lucky for him Conner doesn't seem particularly adverse to this either.

Wally laughs breathlessly because he can't stop himself, he's just so happy, he's never been this happy. Which is why he conveniently overlooks some very important things like; if Megan ever found out she would be crushed, and he probably ruined what could have been a very happy relationship between two of his best friends. And he wasn't trying to ruin it he didn't really want to come between them because no matter how much he loves Conner, even if it's more then Megan, Conner doesn't love him back, he loves Megan.

Or the fact that Conner had cum inside him twice,. And even though Wally still had a phallus even if he did think of himself as a guy, he still very much had his period he still risked getting pregnant. And had Wally even thought this was through (for more then the thirty heated seconds when he's nearly gone blind with rage because Megan was fucking staring at Conner like she was in love with him like she deserved him) then Wally would have brought some condoms, or at least gotten the pill.

But Wally doesn't want to think about any of that right now because he had Conner for the first time completely and utterly to himself, this moment was just for them between them and everything was perfect. He didn't need to think about anything else because when he looks back on this moment he doesn't want to remember brooding over everything that was wrong with what they'd just done.

So he just sighs and shifts slightly under Conner and wraps his arms (as best he can) tightly around Conner's shoulder because he wants to be close to him. Wants to be as close as possible to the clone, as close as he can get without Conner inside him again. Because this was Conner abrasive blunt and sweet Conner. This was everything he ever wanted and more, this felt so much better then he thought it would.

He laughing again before he can stop himself breathy and relieved, and there are tears rolling down his cheeks because he can't stop himself he so damn happy. And relieved that this happened finally because God he wanted Conner, still does more then anything and this was just, just perfect and wonderful and-

"Are you okay?" Conner asks and Wally sighs softly.

"I'm more than okay." Wally chuckles softly, and he was he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when i still watched Young Justice, it's part of a longer piece that included mpreg and a lot of feels. I probably won't update this with the rest, although I had written quite a bit of it. I just thought this sex scene was a bit of a waste so I might as well post it.


End file.
